1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a voltage detector, a method for setting a reference voltage and a computer readable medium. More particularly, the present invention relates to a voltage detector for detecting whether an input voltage is no lower than a predetermined threshold voltage, a method for setting a reference voltage and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
A voltage detector configured to detect whether an input voltage is no lower than a predetermined threshold voltage uses a reference voltage generator circuit to define the threshold voltage. It is known to use, as the reference voltage generator circuit, a circuit utilizing a depletion-mode MOSFET and an enhancement-mode MOSFET (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-368107).
The conventional reference voltage generator circuit has a fixed reference voltage. For this reason, the voltage detector using the reference voltage generator circuit is prevented from setting the threshold voltage at any desired level.